1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling the cover of a spa, and more particularly to apparatus attachable to the side of the spa for receiving and retaining the spa cover when the spa is to be used.
2. Background of the Related Art
While spas vary in size, a spa is typically comprised of an upright, watertight structure which has means to generate and contain hot, turbulent water and is of sufficient size to accommodate approximately four to six persons seated therein. Spa users may partially submerge themselves in the hot turbulent water contained within the spa for a brief period of time, depending on the temperature of the water, for pleasure and for therapeutic reasons. Spas have generally become increasingly popular, as spa users find the spa water soothing. Further, spas are beneficial, particularly to handicapped and elderly persons, in that the hot turbulent water relaxes the bodily muscles and joints of spa users to encourage greater fluidity of their body movement.
A spa is generally provided with insulative material on the sides thereof and with an insulative removable cover over the top surface thereof to retain the heat that is generated within the spa, thereby maintaining the water temperature at a desired level. When the cover is positioned across the top surface of the spa, the cover is particularly useful in preventing debris from entering the spa and in reducing the rate of evaporation of chemicals used to treat the spa water. The cover also serves an important safety role by inhibiting the entry of small children and animals into the spa.
A spa cover generally comprises a piece of dense foam material having a thickness of approximately 2-3 inches that is dimensioned to cover the top surface of the spa. The foam material is preferably covered by a substantially water-resistent material such as vinyl, and is generally partitioned into two or more sections that are separated by a crease or fold line to permit folding of the cover along the crease or fold line to facilitate handling and storage when the spa is to be used.
Despite the fact that most spa covers can be folded into a more compact configuration for handling by the spa user, spa covers are generally large, heavy, and bulky. For most spa owners, the substantial weight and awkward size of the cover renders the task of its removal from and placement on the spa to be so burdensome that the spa is used less frequently than desired. Many spa users must generally be assisted by another person in handling the cumbersome spa cover, rendering the use of the spa to be inconvenient. Further, the cover is difficult to maneuver into an upright position for storage so as to allow condensation and rainwater to drain from the surfaces of the cover. The collection of water on the surfaces of the cover increases the weight of the cover, as well as encourages the uptake of debris and the growth of mildew, particularly when the cover is placed on the ground or flooring at the base of the spa. Thus, when the cover is returned to the top surface of the spa, dirt and debris can be transferred from the cover into the water contained within the spa. In addition to being soiled, the vinyl material that typically envelops the foam of the spa cover is subjected to tearing, as users oftentimes drag the spa cover over abrasive surfaces such as corners of the spa structure and the ground or flooring at the base of the spa during the removal from and the placement of the spa cover onto the top surface of the spa. Further, stitching in the vinyl material, and particularly that which is required to attach handles to the spa cover, is subjected to wear as the result of lifting the cover to and from the spa.
Several prior types of spa covers and spa cover accessories have been proposed in an attempt to overcome some of the aforementioned problems associated with spa covers. For example, one variety of spa cover comprises a generally rigid cover member that is configured to be a substantially integral part of the spa structure. The cover member of this particular type of spa cover is generally supported along one side of the spa structure by rigid arms that are pivotable so as to position the cover from a reclined position on the top surface of the spa to an upright position extending from the side of the spa when the spa is in use. This known cover is disadvantageous for, among other reasons, the spa cover obstructs the view of spa users seated within the spa when the cover is in the upright position and is susceptible to wind. Further, a spa cover of this type is generally costly, as the cover must be formed from a material that is generally more rigid than the foam material used with conventional covers in order to allow for the upright positioning of the cover. Further, the cover and the arms must be configured for a specific spa size. For all of the foregoing reasons, this type of cover is not readily adaptable for use with other than that type of spa for which it is specifically constructed.
One known variety of cover accessory for spas is designed to be attachable to the side of a spa and is configured to provide a surface on which the cover may be supported when the spa is in use. The supportive surface extends from the side of the spa and is substantially horizontal with respect to the ground. Thus, water is not permitted to drain from the surfaces of the cover when the cover is removed from the top surface of the spa. Further, the device does not provide for the compact storage of the cover when the spa is in use, as the supportive surface extends a distance from a side of the spa that is generally the same as the dimensional width of the cover when the cover is folded, thereby requiring that a cumbersome amount of unoccupied space be available for accommodation of the spa and its cover accessory.
Although the aforementioned prior types of spa covers and spa cover accessories overcome some of the above-noted problems associated with the use of spas, there remains a need for apparatus that assist spa users in the handling of a cumbersome spa cover, that is detachable and adjustable so as to facilitate the use of the apparatus with many types of spas, that is configured for compact storage when not in use, and that stores the cover in a compact configuration in a manner which prevents the cover from being soiled and subjected to wear and tear otherwise associated with the handling of the cover, and which permits water to drain from the surfaces of the cover when the cover is not in use.